Many grocery products now have one-dimensional (1D) and two-dimensional (2D) barcodes that contain codes and other information, in addition to a Universal Product Code (UPC) barcode, that is not always of interest to a Point-Of-Sale (POS) system. Frequently, a retailer needs to use these secondary symbologies for other purposes (e.g., coupons, loyalty cards, product serial numbers, etc.) that require the secondary symbologies be enabled on barcode scanners. Unfortunately, this leads to confusion when secondary barcodes are read by a barcode scanner prior to reading a primary barcode, such as a UPC. In such instances, a best case scenario is where the secondary barcode is not on file within a POS system and such an indication can be provided to prompt a rescanning of the product. In a worst case scenario, the secondary barcode read creates a “giveaway” situation where the user believes the item was successfully scanned when it was not.